


He knows what you want

by taoroo



Series: The Island of Desires [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bondage, Dildos, Explicit Sexual Content, Fucking Machines, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taoroo/pseuds/taoroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew finds themselves on a machine island capable of making their every wish come true. For Sanji this leads to a steamy reinactment of a recent daydream...</p>
            </blockquote>





	He knows what you want

Sanji woke, his blurred vision focusing on the metal room.

Metal?

Fuzzy thoughts tried to join themselves together, trying to piece together the memories of how he got to this place. But something far more urgent was calling his attention.

He was naked.

Scratch that, he was tied, hanging from the ceiling, and naked.

More importantly there were objects, metallic, dangerous looking objects in the room with him.

Well, not dangerous. Not in the sense of the word that meant mortal harm. Just... dangerous to his person in a very... intimate way.

Like the dildo standing directly below him, brushing between his legs on a long, thin pedestal.

His feet hung a metre at least from the ground, and his wrists were already hurting from holding his body up.

Too late, Sanji remembered what kind of an island the crew had landed on. An island of machines that catered to your whims. Luffy they had lost early on in the maze of tunnels; a buffet conveyor belt serving the insatiable captain an all you can eat assortment of delicacies. The crew had sat down with him and well...

Ok. So perhaps he had lost his temper at that point. Perhaps, even, he had stormed off after saying something along the lines of “the crew not needing him now they had that damn machine”. But he couldn’t help it, not after tasting how goddamned delicious the machine’s food was.

Because that’s what he had discovered: This island was one living mechanism, existing to please every human that came across it in all the ways that they needed. You never had to leave. The skeletons that he had found proved that. And if they didn’t get off here soon then they would be trapped. Forever.

He had to get out of here, fast. If he had the marimo’s strength perhaps he would have been able to pull himself up and—

Do Not Think About Him.

Something clicked and whirred to life. With a jolt of horror Sanji realised that it was the dildo. It was rising, slowly toward him.

“Fuck that!” he snarled, kicking at the pole and then screaming a few more choice curses when his foot rebounded harshly.

Of course the machine wouldn’t allow their precious mechanisms to be broken that easily.

 _But isn’t this what you wanted_? a hateful little worm asked inside his head. _It read your desires and acted on them._

“Shut up, I didn’t mean like this!” Sanji fought against the ropes twisting around, seeing nothing in the room that could help him. “It was just a stupid dream I had this one time. I doesn’t mean—”

He was cut off as something flew in from beside him. Tiny mechanical fingers inserting something into his mouth, strapping it about his head. It was spherical and hollow: a ball gag, a fucking ball gag!

Sanji huffed and growled his anger around the cold metal – metal like everything else – _shit! Did that mean the dildo was..? Don’t think about it!_

The dildo was closer now, just a few inches away. Sanji used his feet, gaining purchase on the sides of the pole and pushing himself upward, sighing in relief as the weight was lifted from his abused wrists.

Still the pole advanced but now Sanji was rising with it, his knees bent. Just a little higher and he would be able to work at the knots tying him and get loose. Haha, suck it, machine!

Something warm ran over his foot and Sanji tensed. Looking down his eyes widened as he understood what was happening. The dildo was leaking from its tip, a warm, slippery lube that was running thickly down the shaft and over the pole where Sanji’s feet were rapidly losing grip.

Fuck!

His feet began to slide down to pole as the dildo advanced, closer and closer. Sanji gripped hold of the rope, puling himself up as far as he could, sweat running down his brow at the effort. Three inches. Two inches.

With a click of machinery the dildo stopped, leaving only Sanji’s harsh breaths. After a few moments the machine kicked in again and to his immense relief the dildo began to sink.

Relaxing his grip on the rope, Sanji allowed himself to drop with the dildo, his muscles shaking with the effort. While this happened he took a more thorough inspection of the room. Aside from the shitty dildo plinth were two other stands, one either side of the machine. Both had on them a very large, red button that screamed to be pressed. Perhaps the goal was to reach one of them and trigger the ropes that held him. If he stretched fully Sanji was sure he could reach at least one.

There was a click.

Sanji’s cursed again as he realised that the dildo had changed direction once more, rising slowly up to meet him. Hastily he scrambled his feet against the slick sheath, pushing himself up with a great effort enough that he could grab hold of the ropes.

Which slipped immediately out of his hands.

Fuck!

When had the machine lubed the ropes? It must have been at some point in Sanji’s investigation of the room and now they were covered in the same slick substance as below him. It must have the same temperature as his body because he hadn’t even felt it run over his fingers.

Desperately Sanji dug his toes into the dildo, slipping and re-positioning as best as he could as the machine pumped out more lube from the cock-end. He was panting so hard that drool was seeping its way through the holes in his ball gag and sliding down his chin.

This time, without the ropes to hold him up, the dildo was coming perilously close to his hole. His toes were stretched to their limit, his legs straining as he fought to keep away. The tip pumped more lube, slicking his thighs as it nuzzled between them. One more inch. Half an inch. The gentlest touch against sensitive pink flesh.

When the click of the mechanism signalled a retreat Sanji almost cried in relief. His body shuddered with fatigue but he didn’t waste time on recovery, he had to act fast.

Using one foot for balance on the tip of the dildo, Sanji reached over toward the closer of the two buttons, his toes grasping through the air toward it as he strained and stretched. Closer. Closer...

Click.

Sanji swore behind the gag, staying as long as he was able before he had to return to protecting his virtue – what remained of it anyway. The dildo advanced mercilessly, and this time there was no stopping it. Try as he might Sanji could get no grip on the slick shaft, his feet covered in the lube and useless. One inch. Half an inch.

Sanji squeezed his eyes tightly shut against the sensation of pressure against his anus, feeling the warm liquid pulsing around his hole. Then the tip breached through, not uncomfortable at first but rapidly becoming so as the full thickness began to force itself inside him. He clenched his teeth, trying to fight the sensation and ignore what was happening. It wasn’t that big really, barely even the size of a real cock, save for the length, but nowhere near the same girth as Zo—

_Shut up! Shut up! Fucking. Shut. Up! The last thing you want is for the machine to get any ideas, moron!_

The tiny portion of the dildo that was inside him slid out as the pole started its decent. With renewed energy Sanji made for the switch once more. He rocked his arms, gaining momentum on the rope as his body swung toward the switch, slipping once or twice from the lube. Just as the machine was reaching its lowest point he kicked out, his foot arcing in the air and the toes stretched to their limit. The big toe made its target, connecting with the button with another audible click and the blessed sound of slowing machine parts. The dildo shuddered to a halt.

Breathing rapidly but ridiculously grateful to have survived, Sanji took a moment to rest before he tried to figure out how the hell he was supposed to get out of this. He stared down at the dildo, watching the globules of lube sliding down its length and for a very brief second he felt a twinge of regret.

With a click and a whirr the dildo started to rise. Worse, it was faster, at least twice its previous speed. Sanji scrabbled to get to higher ground but the lube was pumping out at greater speeds now too. With dreadful helplessness, Sanji watched the thing rise, pressing past his tightly closed legs and pushing up toward his hole.

This time the entry was not near as gentle as the first, a relentless push through the puckered opening and into the cavity beyond. Sanji grimaced and tensed, feeling each inch quickly fill him, half the dildo disappearing into his body with that first thrust before the mechanism clicked and it pulled out.

Before he could begin to recover there was a click and Sanji realised that the pole had stopped only short of his thighs before rising once more. He suppressed a groan as the dildo pressed its way inside once more, this time a little deeper, before repeating the process.

Lube leaked out of his anus, squelching as the dildo fucked him, still slow in comparison to anything he would do to himself but in its own way not...bad...

Shit! Fuck! He was getting fucked by a machine! There was no way that this was turning him on! That was one wet dream, goddammit and like hell did it mean he was some kind of sick twisted pervert.

He was getting hard.

Fuck!

Sanji grunted deep in the back of his throat, his toes curling inward as the dildo moved inside him once more. Was it his imagination or was it bigger than before? His feet still scrabbled for purchase against the slick metal of the pole but their movements were spasmodic now, an involuntary kick every now and then when the machine moved deeper inside him.

He could see himself in the shining metal of the chamber walls. A slightly blurry him, being pumped by this shitty bit of plastic on a stick! And yes, it was getting fucking bigger, Sanji growled in realisation, watching the mirror as the dildo inflated before pressing into him again.

His dick was leaking precome. Sanji’s cheeks flushed brightly in mortification. No way was he getting turned on by this! This was bad. If he didn’t get out of here soon how could he ever call himself a man?

Trembling, he stretched out his leg, reaching for the second button; the one that must be the off-switch to his shitty machine. He stretched his foot as far as it would go but his heart sank in realisation that the pedestal was still more than half a metre away.

“Hey if this is my shitty fantasy then how about making the button closer!?” he snarled at the machine, the sounds almost unintelligible behind his gag.

There was a pause in the background noise of the room, the only sound the continuous in-out of the dildo fucking him. Then there came more robotic clunkings and the pedestal began to move, stopping just shy of comfortable reaching distance.

“Fuck you very much,” Sanji sneered as he swung his leg over, connecting with the button. The momentum of his swinging leg pushed him further down the dildo shaft and he gasped, chocking at the sensation, tears springing to his eyes.

The dildo hadn’t stopped. But something had changed and it took a moment to identify what it was but when he did Sanji almost chocked, his spine locking at the sensation.

The dildo’s shape had changed and now there was a definite... protrusion inside of him, rubbing very deliberately against his prostate.

The surprise made him slump further and suddenly he was fully impaled upon the machine, his butt cheeks resting against the small flat base surface that the dildo sat upon. It provided some relief to the tension in his arms and he sighed. But that relief didn’t last for long.

The weight of his body on the surface caused another click and from the floor rose a metal bar. Sanji wasn’t able to focus on this for long however as another metal loop had appeared from the base of the dildo, wrapping itself snugly about his balls and the base of his painfully swollen cock, locking them in place. He could feel the dildo pistoning inside him still, but the base only moved an inch either way, still enough to tug at his genitals firmly.

“Oh fuuuuuck!” Sanji shuddered, his eyes tightly shut, only just able to keep the orgasm inside him at bay. He clenched and unclenched, writhing upon the pedestal, his mind hopelessly blank in the face of such pleasure. He blinked in surprise as he felt a firmness at the back of his knees and then felt them raising tilting his body into a whole new, horribly glorious angle. Snapping his eyes open he saw the metal bar was still rising, taking his legs with them, titling his pelvis as his knees became tucked up to his chest. The shift moved the dildo inside him and suddenly it was hitting the sweet spot that by now was deliciously over-stimulated. Pumping again and again, relentlessly into his hole.

_Fuck it. It’s not like anyone’s watching._

Sanji came with a white-hot ferocity that he could never have dreamed of, screaming and sobbing, his voice hoarse against the force of his orgasm. The aftershocks seemed to last forever, and he rode the waves blissfully, panting, not caring that he was drooling down himself, the spit mixing with the cum that collected on his stomach. His hair was matted to his head with sweat, his whole body slick with it and he shivered as the air became cool around him.

“That was fucking amazing, you shitty piece of junk,” he breathed, leaning back, his eyes still closed. “But you know it ain’t enough to keep me here. Nothing beats that damn marimo.”

“I’m glad to hear it.”

Sanji froze, unable to open his eyes against the wave of horror that washed over him. Not here. Don’t let him see me like this. He still had a fucking dildo up his ass for fuck’s sake!

There were footsteps on the metal of the room. Heavy ones. Then a hand came up to wipe the hair from his eyes. The ball gag was removed.

“Don’t look,” Sanji panted as soon as he could. “Don’t—

Lips replaced the gag, the taste of sake and lust on them. When they broke apart Sanji felt those lips rest next to his ear, the scent of the man’s hair invading his nostrils.

“Just who do you think this is all for, eh? Shitty cook?”

Sanji’s eyes snapped open and he saw Zoro above him, his eyes glazed with desire and his skin beaded with sweat.

“You were watching?!” he gasped. "Fucker! You jacked off didn't you. Look at you, you're sweating! Asshole pervert!"

Zoro grinned ferally, raising one hand up to grab Sanji’s wrists whilst the other worked at the knots that bound him. Gently he removed the ring from around Sanji's balls, making the cook shudder and arch his back as his fingers brushed his sensitive cock. Then Zoro lifted him from the machine slowly. Sanji clung to him, groaning as the dildo finally slid out of his abused hole.

When they had not moved for a while Sanji looked up at Zoro. “What is it?”

“Just admiring your stamina,” Zoro said, his eyes on the machine. Sanji flushed but could not help looking over. His eyes widened at the sight: the dildo was now twice the size of a regular cock, even Zoro’s which he admitted was larger than average. Embarrassment flooded him and he buried his face in the swordsman’s shoulder.

“Stop looking, damn Moss-head!”

“I can’t help it, Zoro said, finally beginning to walk away toward the door he had entered by. “I think the island did well... so did you, I’m proud.”

Those words lit a warmth in Sanji’s stomach that he couldn’t explain. He shifted uncomfortably and hit Zoro’s shoulder. “Shut it, moss-head. I’m fucking sore!”

“It’s a good sore, though, isn’t it, my love?” Zoro asked, turning Sanji’s head and kissing him, following it up with quick nips and kisses down his neck. They were in a corridor now and Zoro seemed – for once – to know the way, entering small room through another markerless door.

“Fu—fuck off,” Sanji panted, unable to resist the swordsman’s advances in his pliant, post-orgasm state.

“I don’t think so,” Zoro chuckled. “I think we need to do a bit more exploring of this island before that. Clearly it knows us more than we know ourselves.”

“What do you mean?” Sanji asked anxiously.

Zoro shushed him and then bent down, laying him upon a soft bed. “See? The island caters for all our needs,” he said, massaging Sanji’s sore wrists softly. “We were saying that we all needed a holiday. Now we have one. But now it’s time to sleep. There’ll be plenty of time for fun when you wake up.”

“Did you... did you enjoy... watching me?” Sanji asked sleepily, his mind weary and his body more so.

Zoro’s lips pressed down on his forehead and his long fingers stroked through his hair. “I did.”

“Bastard,” Sanji mumbled, before drifting into sleep.


End file.
